


Reassurance

by Applemaknae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Liu Yang Yang-centric, NCT 2020, Other, mostly centered in yangyang and ten, this sucks, wayv is a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applemaknae/pseuds/Applemaknae
Summary: Yangyang couldn't help but notice how happy his members are after finally getting to promote with the rest of NCT, everyone seemed delighted making the most out of it, like they were finally complete again, but in the midst of it the makane can't repress the unpleasant feeling blooming in his heart.Or: Wayv's makane is feeling insecure and his geges can't permit that.I don't know were i was going with this but... here it is anyway...
Relationships: Yangyang & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back when the last episode of NCT World hadn't aired yet but i kinda lost interest in it until now.  
> This is my first ever fanfiction and i made this out of self indulgement because i feel like there is not enough yangyang centered content, but i forgot i have 0 sense of narration and my english is barely decent so this basically sucks but i wanted to post it anyway.  
> So... please try to enjoy it :)

YangYang was sitting by the bonfire, the filming of the last episode of NCT World had just finished so now the members were just hanging out enjoying each other’s company. The ambience was warm and comfortable, senior members welcomed the newer ones with kindness and affection, something for which he was very grateful, he admired all the hyungs and was very happy to finally have some younger brothers to take care of, even when he really liked being WayV’s maknae.

These promotions gave them the opportunity of getting to know one another, and the fans were loving the much awaited interactions, everyone was having fun exploring this new combinations, finding new matches with a lot of common interests. All in all, this was by far the best comeback they could ever ask for, so why was he feeling so… down, he didn’t seem to pinpoint what it was that was giving him this almost bittersweet sentiment.

He decided to push this feeling to the back of his mind for now, continuing the task of roasting marshmallows along with Renjun, Shotaro and Haechan, giving back his full attention to the latter which was in the middle of recounting a prank he did to Doyoung in the 127 dorms, laughing even louder when the singer heard him from where he was, whining annoyed while Taeyong just rolled his eyes amusedly, shutting him up by feeding him a piece of the meat he was in charge of grilling, then resuming his conversation with Xiaojun and Hendery.

Yangyang looked around the camp, the production team had done a good job arranging the place, the atmosphere was very cozy, and everyone seemed delighted talking with one another and enjoying all the delicious food. Then his gaze settled on Johnny and Ten, the taller was making exaggerated gestures to emphasize his point, narrating some sort of funny story which had the Thai man doubling over in a fit of giggles, both with a special glint on their eyes, it was evident they had missed each other and were thrilled to have the chance to be in the same unit.

Something stirred up uncomfortably within WayV’s maknae at such sight but before he could dwell on it, his attention was taken by the arrival of Jeno and Jaemin who joined them by the bonfire, thus completing the 00 line. It was amazing how fast they had gotten along, starting a beautiful friendship that had even been complimented by the other members. With the addition of these two the time passed between laughter, games and a lot of teasing to the hyungs, somehow getting the maknae line involved into the chaos along the night, with Chenle taking upon himself to be Kun’s personal tormentor.

At some point Winwin found himself entangled between Mark, Yuta and Taeil, who didn’t want to detach themselves from him, cuddling even closer as the chinese dancer responded the love with an aura of indifference that was betrayed by the fond smile appearing in his face as his eyes became incredibly soft, revealing his true feelings. The weird pull in Yangyang’s heart came back, he couldn’t help but divert his eyes to where Chenle and Kun were sitting not so far from him, the younger barely awake as the older ran his fingers through his hair. The moment was disrupted by Lucas’ loud laugh, he was doing all sorts of weird things along with Jungwoo, both boys adorably weird. “Birds of a feather flock together…” he thought. The chemistry of the two was undeniable and it was obvious this pair had also missed each other very much.  
That´s when it dawned on him. The weird feeling he could not shake of all night. Ten, Kun, Lucas and Winwin all fit perfectly into this scene, like a missing puzzle piece. The four of them were surrounded by the people with whom they had shared special moments since their trainee days, had made their debut together and lived invaluable moments. Clearly, they all missed each other, the tight schedules and the fact that WayV mostly promotes in China made practically impossible to spend time together. They probably felt robbed of a very important thing…

So yeah, Yangyang was feeling a mix of sadness, guilt, and jealousy, though this last one not nearly as evident and the little voice in his head told him he was being selfish. He knew there was no way he could be the cause for which things had become like this, the bad management of SM and the stupid conflict between Korea and China were the reason for the separation, and they were not the only ones harmed by it, after all EXO hadn’t been able to reunite with Lay for a long time too.

He knew all of this rationally, but he still feared the possibility that while he was living the time of his life being WayV’s maknae, being showered with the love of his members even when he playfully teased them almost every day… all this time his happiness was at the expense of his geges’ lost.

With a heavy heart he excused himself, saying he was tired, giving his friends a little smile that didn’t quite reached his eyes, before he retired to the cabins where they would be spending the night (they were mostly divided by unit, with Sungchan and Shotaro sharing with Dream, as Haechan and Mark were staying in the 127 cabin). Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the concerned glances his geges sent in his direction.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, he hid under the covers of one of the many beds in the decent sized room, failing to suppress the growing sadness ruining his mood. He laid in there for what seemed like hours but were probably just minutes before the door opened, followed by a familiar voice calling out softly.  
“Yangyang… are you ok baby? Why did you left so suddenly, are you feeling sick?”. Ten entered the room, his face lightly illuminated by the warm light of the night lamp, showing the worry in his features.

“I’m fine, just tired… it’s been a long day.” He responded, doing his best to avoid looking into the other’s eyes, fearing the older would see in his own the conflicting thoughts running in his head.

Of course it didn’t work, Ten could tell right away something was bothering his baby brother, so he sat on the edge of the bed, the other boy feeling the way it sank under the weight. He felt his hyung ‘s fingers playing with his hair, there was a moment of silence where they just enjoyed each other’s presence before the thai dancer spoke again, his voice gentle, the way it always was when his maknae was feeling down.

“You know you can talk to me when something’s bothering you, right? Any of us actually, we’re all willing to listen”. He said while looking down at him knowingly, his eyes showing how much he genuinely cared for him and Yangyang could not resist it anymore.

“Yeah, I-“ “I just-“, “Are you happy?”. He spoke hurriedly, struggling to get the right words and looking up with big round eyes.  
Ten was taken aback by this question, but he recovered quickly. “Of course I am. I’m having a wonderful time with the people I love”. He looked at the younger inquisitively. “Why do you ask?”.

Yangyang took a deep breath before finally looking at him with teary eyes and saying in one breath…“B-be” “Because… everyone seems so happy now that we’re promoting together, and I know you missed them a lot, and so did Lucas ge and Kun ge … hell even Winwin ge seems very happy to be cuddled all the time. I just wonder what would have happened if you guys never had to be separated from them for this long and I’m sorry I-“

“Yangie…” Ten interrupted his ranting, looking at him with a mix of emotions, a sudden urge to take the younger into his arms invaded him, so he did exactly that. “come here baby" he said while cuddling the younger closer. “Honey, you don’t have to apologize”. He sighed sympathetically. “Is this why you've been tip toeing us around lately?”  
Yangyang gave a heavy sigh, trying so hard to contain the tears threating to fall. 

“I’m so happy I got to know you all and for being in the same group, you are like a real family to me, i wouldn’t change it for anything”. He looked down, fiddling with his fingers nervously, taking a deep breath before continuing. “But these last few months I couldn’t help but feel like I’ve been keeping you from what you really wanted”…“Y-you, you knew them first, you were supposed to be in a group with them, instead they forced you to promote in another country without even having the chance to meet each other” “Do I even deserve-"

“Do not finish that phrase young man" Ten put enough distance between them to look at the younger’s eyes without breaking the hug. “What about Hendery and Xiaojun?”…”Do you think they don't deserve to be part of WayV?”.

“What!?” “Of course they do! They're incredibly talented and they worked so hard to be where they are now" Yangyang said without missing a beat. “They're way to important, WayV wouldn’t be the same without them" he finished resolutely, giving an adorable little nod.  
“And so are you!” His brother responded firmly, but there was no harshness in his voice. “You are an amazing rapper, excellent dancer and most important our beloved maknae, never doubt any of this Liu YangYang”.

The tears he was trying so hard to contain finally fell, the maknae sobbed into his hyung’s shoulder, grabbing the hem of his jacket like his life depended on it. “I-I’m sorry”. The older simply held him, rubbing his back softly and making soothing sounds.Once he calmed down a little, the older spoke again.

“Baby", I told you before… you don’t have to apologize for anything" “I'm so glad I got to be in a group with you and the others, I can’t imagine having to spend a day without all the chaos of being together" he said with a teasing tone towards the end before continuing. “It's true I missed the other boys, and it's so nice to finally see all the units promoting together as NCT, but… WayV is my home, I've grown so incredibly fond of you all, I love when we're together, I wouldn’t have it any other way" He said smiling softly at him and wiping a stray tear on the other's cheek. “Even if the dorm is a mess and Bella keeps peeing on the carpet".

That brought up a little giggle from the maknae, he was about to say something in return but a that moment the door of the cabin opened, followed by the loud joyful voices of the rest of his geges.

“You missed it! Winwin ge just admitted to his little cult that he does love them”. Lucas was laughing hysterically while Winwin just rolled his eyes fondly. “Oh my god you should’ve seen their faces-" “hey, what's wrong?” the tallest asked worriedly, seeing the tear tracks on the maknaes face, he could be very perceptive and when it came to his members his protective side really comes to light.

His comment drew the attention of the others, who immediately surrounded the two on the bed, talking over themselves to ask the youngest a lot of questions.  
“Are you ok?”, “Did someone hurt you?”, “Do you feel sick?”, “It was Lucas and Jisung’s ramen wasn’t it?” “Hey!”, “Do we need to hide the body?” “Hendery please-“.  
“Ok that’s enough, let the boy breath geez…” Kun’s voice put an end to the outburst of barely distinguishable voices. “Is everything ok?” he finally asked, his voice kind and reassuring, letting Yangyang appreciate every bit of the leader he was, his presence alone making him feel safe.  
“Our xiao yang is feeling a little insecure” Ten spoke softly.

Yangyang face reddened, suddenly finding himself being the center of all his geges undivided attention and like the cool and swag boy he thinks he is… he decided to hide his face on Ten’s neck with an embarrassed little grunt, avoiding the questioning glances.

The thai man chuckled fondly cuddling him closer and then explaining the situation to the rest of the boys, who after listening attentively they all rushed to assure him how happy they were and how important he was for them. Soon they found themselves in a mess of tangled limbs, the sight of seven grown men sharing a single bed would be very amusing for any outsider, but for them their little cuddle pile was a regular occurrence at the dorm, after all they were the happiest when they were all together. That night Yangyang fell asleep surrounded by the people he loved, assured by his geges presence and feeling incredibly lucky to be part of such incredible group.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you leave a comment uwu


End file.
